This invention relates to a device for holding and guiding a power tool used to cut joint members in a workpiece.
A well known method often used to provide boards with interconnecting joint members is to employ a template which serves as a guide for the cutting tool. For example, a dovetail jig usually is provided with a template which comprises an elongated plate having a plurality of longitudinally-spaced slots. The slots are shaped to guide a router fitted with a cutter bit capable of removing appropriate portions of the wood whereby the end edges of the boards are left with the dovetails and the pins of a conventional dovetail joint. Since such a template has slots of a predetermined width and center to center spacing, the resulting pins and dovetails are of a uniform size and little choice is offered as to how the joint members are arranged between the end edges of the boards.